Rita Repulsa/2017 movie
:For the original TV version of this character, see Rita Repulsa. :For the 1995 movie version of this character, see Rita Repulsa (1995 movie). Rita Repulsa is a villain that has time and time and time again fought against the Power Rangers. She was once the Green Ranger. http://www.thewrap.com/power-rangers-what-we-know-so-far-photos/7/ Character History In the Cenozoic Period of Earth, the Green Ranger, Rita Repulsa came to the planet to take the Zeo Crystal from it. With the Zeo Crystal she could harness the power of life or death. Extracting it would cause the Earth to be destroyed. Rita with her power to bend gold created Goldar a golden moster that could pull the Zeo Crystal from Earth's surface. While there, she faced opposition from other Power Rangers led by Zordon. While she was able to defeat the other four rangers to their death, Zordon ordered Alpha 5 to redirect a meteor in her and Goldar's direction. The blast destroys Goldar and rubble buries his pieces while Rita goes into comatose with her body withering away at the bottom of the ocean. In present day, Rita's body is fished out of the ocean. Out of water, she begins to revive and murders the boatmen who found her. Old and withered, she searches for gold to rejuvenate herself and restore her powers. She steals them from anyone with gold she can find and is fully rejuvenated when she comes upon one of Angel Grove's jewelry stores. She later invades the home of Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger and attempts to find out from her where the Zeo Crystal is. She discovers that while Trini does not have it, one of the other Rangers do. She morphs into her battle-damaged Ranger costume to show Trini who she was and reveals she's killed the Yellow Ranger before her. She later meets the Rangers at the docks to battle them and ends up victorious, binding the Rangers in ropes. She threatens to kill Zack Taylor if Billy Cranston does not give up the location of the Crystal. Billy tells her. Realizing that Zordon would lose respect for her if she doesn't kill at least one of them, she kills Billy by dropping him in the water and strangling him. Rita, with her gold manipulation powers restored goes to the mine where Goldar's been dispersed and begins to reform him. She also sends putties to where Zordon's command ship could be to distract the Power Rangers, only to be met with resistance. The Rangers battle Rita, her putties, and Goldar with their Zords. Kimberly destroys Goldar by launching the Triceratops Zord with Billy in it through Goldar. However, Rita only restores it. As Goldar seems to have the upper hand, the Rangers discover they could form the Megazord. The Megazord and Goldar battle, with Goldar losing. Rita is angered at the prospect of losing and Zordon judging her for her deeds and charges towards the Megazord, only to be met with a backhand slap from the giant robot, which sends her flying into the vacuum of space, with the power coin separating from her. In space, near the moon, Rita smiles as she finally freezes in the vastness. Personality Rita believes she is a worthy Ranger. It is not revealed why she turned evil- only that Zordon and her were friends once. She has a sick sense of humor and belittle the Rangers abilities. When she discovers that they are a real threat to her, she is furious. Powers and Abilities Arsenal *'Staff:' The staff, once completed allows her to reconstruct rocks and gold and make semi-sentient beings out of them. *'Green Power Coin:' gives super strength, allows access to morph into armor Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Rita is portrayed by Elizabeth Banks. * Her character is changed from a witch leading a small alien army to an actual Power Ranger that defected and is now a great individual threat to the Rangers and the universe itself. Notes * Rita's line in the trailer "I've killed Rangers before" was different in the film- "I've killed a Yellow Ranger before." as a personal threat to Trini. * Rita lifts a line straight from the TV show "Make my monster grow!" * In Krispy Kreme, Rita Repulsa hears Destiny's Child's "Survivor", which reflects her current state as a survivor of her war with Zordon. * Rita's association with ropes and gold recalls the design aesthetic of her original TV character design. * Her zord, though presumed to be the Dragonzord, is not revealed in the film. However, the Green Power Coin in close ups does have a Western Dragon etching. * Zordon's command ship only has five platforms, which can possibly mean Rita was not part of his crew at the time of its commissioning, or that another Ranger color replaced her, assuming she was ever part of Zordon's team. Zordon, however does not outright say that she was ever part of his team of Rangers. See also * Rita Repulsa - the basis of the character from the TV show * Witch Bandora - the character from which 'Rita Repulsa' was originally based. References Category:Movie Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:Female PR Villains Category:Aliens Category:Evil Space Aliens